Lincoln Clarke
| years = 2009–2013, 2016– | first = December 2, 2009 | last = | family = Fox | alias = Link (nickname) | birthname = | born = Lincoln Clarke Fox General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Allison Ashton (2011–2012) | romances = Veronica Robinson Sabrina Hayes | father = Sterling Fox | mother = Katheryn Fox | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | lfather = | lmother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Xavier Fox | sisters = | halfbrothers = Whitney Fox Elijah D'Angelo Stone Fox | halfsisters = Cleopatra Wentworth Amelia Grayson | sons = Marcus Fox | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Quincy Fox Xavier Fox II | granddaughters = Katie Fox | grandfathers = Garrison Fox Walter Shepherd | grandmothers = Jennifer Mitchell | nephews = Stone Fox Dexter Vanderbilt Rocky D'Angelo Adonis Grayson Storm Fox | nieces = Emily Fox Marina Grayson Jennifer D'Angelo | uncles = Garrison Fox, Jr. | aunts = | cousins = Gary Fox Veronica Fox | relatives = }} Lincoln "Link" Clarke is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Introduced as the mysterious business partner of Dexter Vanderbilt in 2009, Link is soon revealed to be Lincoln Fox, the estranged son of the Fox family whom Sterling had shipped off to boarding school to keep him from exposing Sterling's rape of Amelia Kane. Link steals Fox Creations from his family, including his mother Katheryn whom he believes knew about Sterling's behavior. Link's plans to destroy the company and erase his father's legacy are foiled by his siblings. Lincoln is also involved in a love triangle with his ex-girlfriend Sabrina Hayes and Allison Ashton which culminates in Lincoln marrying Allison in 2011. Later that year, it is revealed that Link fathered Sabrina's son Marcus. It is Marcus's initial rejection that helps Lincoln reconcile with Katheryn and return control of the company to her. Lincoln and Allison's marriage falls apart after his affair with Sabrina. Lincoln and Sabrina have a short lived romance until she skips town in 2012. The revelation that his youngest brother Stone is Amelia's son leads to Link leaving town in 2013. Storylines 2009–2013 In December 2009, Link loans Dexter Vanderbilt the capital to gain control of his family's company, Fox Creations just as the company announces its IPO. Dexter who has recently been fired as CFO wants to keep the company private fearing going public will be its demise. Despite their agreement that Link would remain anonymous, Link crashes a press conference and reveals that he owns controlling interest in the company and and that he is CEO Katheryn Fox's long lost son, Lincoln. Link reveals that he was banished by Sterling when he witnessed his father rape his sister Amelia Kane. Link vows to dismantle the company piece by piece because he wants to rid the world of his father's once and for all. Link's older brother Elijah D'Angelo takes him to the cemetery at gun point to visit the graves of their younger brothers, Xavier and Sterling III. Eli begs Link not to take anything else away from Kay as she has lost enough but his pleas fall on deaf ears. It isn't until Amelia herself appeals to Lincoln that he begins to soften toward the Fox family. 2016– Development Creation and background Lincoln "Link" Clarke is born Lincoln Clarke Fox on March 22, 1961 to Sterling Fox II and Katheryn Fox. He is named for his maternal grandmother Jennifer Clarke and great-grandfather Xavier Lincoln Clarke. Affectionately called Link by his mother, Lincoln is the apple of his father's eye as he shows the most promise for the corporate world. In 1972, Link witnesses his father having sex with a young girl only a few years older than him and when confronts his father, Sterling accuses the boy of lying for attention and ships him off to boarding school before he can tell his mother. In 1979, Link skips his graduation from boarding school in England and disappears without a trace. Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 2009 Category:1961 births Category:Fox family Category:Shepherd family